What To Do In A Crisis
by greenovalfruit
Summary: This is to make up for the BG writers not following up on Pat/Lou. Fic owned by the delightful sparklebunny. Set just after 8.01 or thereabouts :: femslash :: P/L :: Review please!


"It's okay, Tina. You'll be fine." Pat tried to comfort the younger woman lying next to her, dabbing at her forehead with a washcloth retrieved from one of the plywood cupboards in the office. A worried frown creased her brow and drew her lips as she tried to cool down the sick girl.

"I won't. I'm gonna die, I know it." Tina was running a high fever and she rolled her head from side to side constantly, opening her eyes a little then closing them tightly. Watching her made Pat feel sick, like stepping off a roller coaster with too many loops. She looked up as the new SMO stood, still flipping the pages of his medical journal.

"You're not going to die, Tina. The medics are on their way." He sounded confident enough but Pat didn't entirely trust him. Still a screw, after all. And a new one, at that. But she wasn't about to give up hope on the frantic girl.

"See? The medics will sort you out, Tina. Just hang in there." She turned to Emira and paused before looking her in the eye.

"Could you wet this down again?" Pat held out the washcloth and eyed Emira's scarf and headband. The other woman looked at her hands for a moment before taking the washcloth and giving a little, unconvincing smile.

"Sure." Pat turned back to Tina, laying her hand on the tossing brunette's shoulder and giving it a little squeeze. She felt a presence next to her and suddenly Louise Stoke's voice was all around her.

"Here, Tina. I managed to find my way to the freezer in the kitchen. I've got some ice for you." Pat glanced to her right, though feeling rather than seeing the new Deputy Governor's closeness as she knelt next to the two prisoners and held out the blue plastic cup filled with ice. Pat found herself holding her breath as Lou's leather clad arm brushed her bare shoulder, placing the cup in front of Tina. The con cleared her throat and pushed the mug into Tina's shaking hands, helping her lift it to her mouth.

"Here." She turned to Emira holding out the washcloth. Pat flashed a smile of thanks which received a more sincere reply than the one previous, before moving back to Tina and touching the cool flannel to her brow.

"You'll be alright, Tina. You have such a fine nurse looking after you." Louise's smooth tone, wry smile at the ready, slowed down the transmissions in Pat's brain long enough for her to blush at the compliment and actually be lost for an offhand retort. Luckily, the sound of boots against the concrete floor and the clang of a gate being opened covered her misstep. Dr Dunlop called the first three medics over to the office, helping a fourth wheel the padded gurney.

"You'd better move, ladies. We need the room." The first medic ordered, dropping down beside Tina. Lou grabbed Pat's wrist and pulled her to her feet and out of the office, with Emira trailing behind, her eyes stuck on Tina's shaking form. The three women stood outside the office, looking in through the window, watching the medics check Tina over and then lift her onto the gurney. Lou had let go of Pat's wrist but her hand stayed close, fingers lingering on the younger woman's forearm. Pat saw the almost perpetual unconcerned look firmly in place on the Deputy Governor's face out of the corner of her eye, but it felt like Lou's fingers were burning her skin at each point of contact. The connection was broken though, as Tina was wheeled out of the office, strapped to the gurney and still covered with a green prison blanket. Dr Dunlop followed, striding behind the medical team with purpose. Pat thought he looked a bit of a wanker, a little superfluous after the medics, talking quickly to each other about temperature and blood pressure as they wheeled her through the gate. He stopped to address the three onlookers.

"Tina's going to be fine. We caught it in time for her to get full antibiotic treatment and not suffer any long term damage. Hopefully." He turned to Emira, who had let her scarf slip watching Tina being wheeled away. "You should come with me to get tested. To be safe. Your immune system might not be up to much after the shock of your incarceration and with the baby." Coming back to herself, Emira covered her face and nodded. The SMO turned to Louise and Pat. "Neither of you are displaying any symptoms so you needn't come with us. The medics said they're restricting entry and exits from the prison anyway so you'd probably do better to wait here." Lou sighed and gave a resigned nod. Pat shrugged.

"You're the doctor." The SMO gave a small smile and left, following Emira through the gate and down the hall, leaving the two women on their own. Pat looked sideways at Lou, smiling slightly. "So… what are we going to do?" Louise grinned and looked about.

"They've really left us alone, haven't they? Well, as much as I'd kill for a drink, I have to stay here and babysit you." The new Deputy Governor surveyed the atrium before deciding on the closest table, pushed up against the wall. Almost flouncing over, she dropped onto the sealed wooden surface and set her feet on a chair with an overemphasised sigh.

"Better not say that in here, you'll end up on the wrong side of the bars." Pat stood in the centre of the space, hands in pockets, and smirked at the other woman. Everything had happened so quickly that day, she hadn't had a chance to really appreciate her new Governor in detail. Though seeing her run down the steps earlier in those jeans… Pat's eyes slid over the rather tight tan leather jacket to the jeans in question and down to a pair of strong heeled black boots she really rather liked the look of. Her eyes were directed upwards again by a small cough and a snicker from Lou.

"Having fun then?" asked Pat, caught out and not all that bothered about it. She stalked closer to the other woman, combat boots tacky on the painted concrete floor, watching the eyes behind those glasses flash with amusement.

"Oh yes. You lot certainly know how to welcome the new girl." Pat smiled brightly at Louise's humour but her face quickly fell when she remembered the Deputy Governor's predecessor on the wing.

"Yeah… Sorry about Mr Grayling." She looked up at Lou and saw the sparkle in her eyes dim. Her head dropped a fraction and a strand of straight honeyed hair slid over her glasses. Pat had the ridiculous urge to push it back into place. She struggled to fill the silence, not sure what she was saying. "You called him Neil before… I just guessed you knew him. Sorry." At that, Lou caught her eye and smiled.

"Enough apologising, Kerrigan. Or I'll suspect you of trying to off the entire prison. Not that I would blame you, with some of the staff in here." Lou rolled her eyes and Pat smiled slightly, shifting from one foot to the other in front of the older woman.

"Yeah, well. We've already lost one screw to murder, thank Christ. Fenner." She clarified, clearing the mystified look on Lou's face. "Yeah, bastard. I wouldn't mind hitting Bodybag over the head with a mallet, though. Or the Master." At that, Louise laughed outright and Pat couldn't help but shiver at the sound.

"Joy's not that bad. A bit regular army but not altogether straight either." Pat raised an eyebrow, Louise tried to suppress a grin. "It's painfully obvious she likes me already. And not just in a friendly way." Pat snorted at the idea. "Damn, it's hot in here. Must be all the excitement." All Pat's derision evaporated when Lou unzipped her leather jacket and peeled it off her shoulders, revealing the extremely low cut and cleavage enhancing black top she'd been wearing underneath. She'd certainly never seen Grayling walk in wearing jeans and a singlet top before… though she was rather glad, as the ensemble certainly fitted Louise far better than it would have him. Once again, Pat's wandering eyes were brought back to the Deputy Gov's face with a small cough and an extremely amused smirk. Pat couldn't help herself.

"Dress codes for this place must have changed suddenly…" The brunette trailed off, just able but totally unwilling to keep her eyes above Louise's shoulders. She decided to concentrate on the blonde hair, angular frames, strong jawline, smooth neck, defined collarbones… oh Jesus. Stop. There. Louise's chuckle brought Pat back to reality. Or rather, above it.

"Well, I have a whole new position so I guess I get to design my own. And I wasn't even meant to be working today – I got a call at around six this morning, begging for help, and naturally I rushed in to save you all. Still in my evening attire." Lou threw on a posh accent which made Pat smile, forgetting (for a second) about what she wasn't meant to be looking at.

"Date?" she queried, pushing a strand on hair behind her ear. Louise gave her an amused but appraising look. The sound of a radio crackling into life in the office disturbed the two of them. Louise dropped her feet to the floor and slid around Pat to clip across the space.

"Strip joint." She threw over her shoulder, swinging her hips a little more than Pat was prepared for. The con let out a shocked laugh and covered her mouth as Lou picked up the radio and spoke into it, holding the moulded plastic to her ear for an answer. Pat watched her half turn away to pick up a sheet of paper from the desk while she spoke into the radio, admiring the buckles sitting either side the base of Lou's spine. This inevitably led to an examination of the curves below and to a slightly lesser extent (though Pat couldn't absolutely decide what was most enjoyable about the view) the rise and fall of the shoulder blades above. The skin there was brushed gently by Lou's straight but almost dirty-blonde hair. Pat wanted to push it aside and kiss that spot beside her scapula and above, the curve of her neck. The thought made Pat shake her head, slowly but almost violently. Admiring an attractive woman was one thing, that she'd learnt from being with Sheena and had accepted. But admiring an attractive woman who happened to be a screw (why do they have to be called that? Pat groaned mentally) and the current Wing Gov… Not good.

"Right, right. Yes, we're playing nicely, Joy." Pat picked up the last lines of dialogue as she sauntered towards the office door, leaning lightly on the frame. Lou turned to her and rolled her eyes. Pat stifled a laugh. There was something very sexy about a woman with that much confidence to stick it, however humorously, to the Master. Pat allowed herself one last body sweep, her eyes lingering first on denim clad thighs, the two millimetres of skin revealed at Lou's midriff by the slant of her hips, the exposed curves of her breasts in that ridiculously inappropriate top and finally coming to rest on those lips perennially twisted in a smirk, one that Pat was very much starting to enjoy.

"I'll see you in an hour then, mon capitan!" A violent crackle and the number one's voice growling her full name made Lou smile indulgently. "Over and out, sparkie." Lou flicked a switch and dropped the radio back onto the desk. Noting Pat's look of shock, mixed with what appeared to be admiration, she shrugged and brushed past the other woman. Pat shivered at the touch before berating herself. Stop. It. Now. She turned and pushed away from the doorway, following Lou across the atrium.

"Did you just blank Masterton?" Pat asked, unsure of everything except the slow burning desire building in her belly which was only being fuelled by the view she had of Lou leaning over a chair, stretching to retrieve her jacket from the table.

"Well, if I answered all her calls, she'd think I'm easy." Lou turned and winked at Pat, walking a few steps backwards as she spoke. Pat shook her head, grinning.

"You're mad, that's what you are." Lou quirked an eyebrow at the prisoner in front of her and Pat snorted. "Miss." The Deputy Governor deadpanned for a moment before bursting into gales of laughter. Pat watched with a wondering smile on her face. She had no idea what was happening, in their conversation or to her. Nothing this woman did wasn't sexy. Looking up at Pat, Lou wiped a tear from her eye and cleared her throat, still chuckling.

"I don't need that Miss bollocks when we're the only two people on the wing, Pat. It's Lou." Neither woman moved for a moment. Lou stood facing Pat, her jacket in one hand, leather sliding down her leg. Pat had her back to the office and her hands in her pockets, studying Lou with marked breathing. Consideration passed and the brunette smiled. The energy in the space had changed, however, and Louise had noticed.

"Okay, Lou. What does the Master want us to do?" Pat took a couple of lazy steps forward, the look in her eyes something that Lou couldn't quite place. It was subtle, slowly forming… almost predatory. Inexplicably, the Deputy Governor took the corresponding steps back. She kept, however, her ironic smirk.

"The Master," she emphasised the word, pushing it out slowly with her tongue, "wants you locked up and me checking all the cells before the horde comes back." A painfully false look of hurt crossed Pat's face and she almost pouted her reply, continuing to back Lou across the space.

"You're going to lock me up?" Lou's heels hit the bars separating the wing from the atrium and she let out a shocked breath as her shoulders connected with the cold metal. Pat stood only two feet away from her, grey-green eyes turned dark, raking over her torso. Lou felt like she'd been pushed into a trap, caged with a sleek black panther that was eyeing her like prime steak. Pat certainly gave that impression as she took a step closer, reducing the space between them to mere inches. Lou held her breath, wondering why she didn't move, as Pat lifted one hand to slide her fingers across the top of Lou's jeans. The feeling of fingertips against her stomach brought Lou out of her trance and she slid hastily to the side and through the open gate. She caught Pat's eye through the bars.

"Coming?" A very cat like smile spread across Pat's face at Lou's nonchalance and she inclined her head, rounding the bars to follow the older woman up the stairs. Not an unpleasant view at all, in the con's opinion. She liked stretch-denim more now than she ever did.

"So what's a nice girl like you doing in a place like this?" Pat asked, dragging her eyes away from Lou's backside to look the Deputy Governor in the face as they reached the first landing. She smiled cheekily when Lou gave her a disbelieving look.

"Can you say 'worst line in recorded history'?" She rolled her eyes as they started up the second flight of stairs. Pat followed, swinging around the metal banister languidly.

"I prefer to think of it as a classic. And kind of appropriate in this place." Both women looked up instinctively, to the roof that came closer and closer with each step as if to imply that the women housed under it didn't deserve sky. Worse than animals. Louise shivered in spite of herself and turned her head, speaking over her shoulder.

"I suppose I'll have to give you that one." She heard a low chuckle right behind her as she hit the third landing and felt Pat's breath on her neck. Another shiver, entirely more pleasurable.

"Don't tell the other cons, Miss. They'll think I'm your favourite." Lou paused for the smallest of moments, hand on the twisted metal banister at the top of the stairs, before regaining control and moving forward.

"I like a sense of humour in my prisoners." She felt Pat follow behind her, boots clinking against the metal, and heard her give a snort of derision.

"Kinky." Lou smiled at that, remembering another time. Her smile faltered, her mind placing Pat on stage, wrapped around a pole, instead of another person closely related to HMP Larkhall. That was a memory and an image she could do without. Lou flushed red, glad Pat couldn't see the expression on her face just then.

"You're not the first to call me that." she remarked quietly, reaching the door to Pat's cell and turning on the inmate with a ready smile and clouded eyes. The brunette stopped beside her, hands again in pockets, studying the look on Lou's face. The Deputy Governor felt like she was being dissected and it wasn't altogether unpleasant, if a little revealing. A lot revealing. Pat stepped forward, standing in front of the doorway but not entering, focusing instead on Lou. She brushed a perfectly placed strand of hair behind the older woman's ear just for the sake of it, watching as Lou's eyes fluttered shut. Her voice was husky as she let her fingers drag lightly down the soft skin below her would-be jailer's ear.

"Does that mean you'll tie me down as well as lock me up?" Lou's eyes blinked slowly open and the look of undisguised lust on Pat's face almost made her moan aloud. She quirked an eyebrow and managed a half smile as she felt Pat's hand moved down her neck to her collarbone.

"Maybe…" The sight of Pat's hooded eyes following the path of her hand down over Lou's chest, cupping her left breast and alighting on her hip swept away any lingering concerns about the ethics of their situation. Lou shuddered as the prisoner placed her other hand gently on the opposite hip and leaned forward, lips a hair's breadth from her own. She was never any good separating business from pleasure. She could feel Pat's breath against her and she gave up fighting.

"That's too bad because I'm always on top." Lou's eyes went wide for the split second Pat allowed her to register the words before gripping her hips and pushing her back against the wall. Lou dropped her jacket in surprise. She was trapped against the yellow painted brick by the shorter woman's body, pressed up against her without an inch of space between them. Pat gave a feral grin as Lou dug her nails into the con's upper arms before pouncing on her new Wing Gov. Their kisses were fiery and filled with hunger, tongues battling, teeth biting and nipping at swollen lips. Pat fought Lou as they kissed, trying to shake the other woman's grip on her arms. She managed to wrestle herself free, grabbing Lou's hands and placing them on her hips, below her belt. Smiling into the bested woman's mouth, she positioned her hands against the wall above Lou's shoulders and leaned into the embrace. Pat moaned as Lou squeezed her hips and slid her hands into her back pockets. Lou growled as Pat pressed her body harder against her own. She slipped her hands up around the aggressive brunette's waist and managed to separate them both, producing an extremely frustrated noise from the back of Pat's throat.

"Shh…" Lou pressed a finger against Pat's lips. The younger woman considered taking it in her mouth but was being distracted by the sensation of Lou's thumb underneath her tank top, rubbing rough circles against her stomach. The Deputy Governor leaned over Pat's shoulder, looking over the railing and listening carefully. Satisfied that no one was about to interrupt them, and unable to ignore heat spreading quickly from below her belly through her entire body, Lou caught Pat's eye, smirked at her obvious need and grabbed her hand. She pulled the con into the cell, managing to slam the door shut as Pat's lips found hers again. They moved across the small space, fighting for dominance, falling onto the bed. Pat landed on top of Lou, grinning wolfishly as she bent her head to lick and bite at her exposed neck. Lou moaned under Pat's ministrations, losing sight of her objective as she turned to give the woman above her better access to her neck and shoulder. But when she felt Pat's knee push between her own, her thigh rubbing tantalisingly against the denim between her legs, Lou came back to herself.

"Yeah, right." She pushed against Pat's weight and managed to flip her so she was straddling the con's hips. She looked down on the ruffled woman, eyes shining in the gloom and licking her lips. Pat tried to unseat her, twisting her hips but getting nowhere as Lou squeezed her thighs together and smiled. As the prisoner stilled for a moment, ever tense, Lou removed her glasses and leaned forward to place them on the cabinet. Pat eyed Lou's cleavage and decided that that top, however pleasing, was a barrier that had to be removed. As if reading her mind, Lou sat up and, in one fluid movement, pulled the offending garment up and over her head, dropping in on the concrete floor beside the bed. Pat stilled all movement and unknowingly relaxed her muscles, admiring the view above her. Admiring might have been too slight a word for it – staring open mouthed covered the expression on Pat's face a little better. Lou blushed a little and covered with a trademark quip.

"Top, my arse." She smirked, squeezing Pat's hips between her denim clad thighs. Pat took a moment to drag her eyes away from the smooth stomach, black lace bra and gorgeous breasts encased therein before sitting up, sliding her hands up Lou's back. She held on to bare shoulder blades and leaned in to kiss the older woman, tongue pushing past lips to explore a ready mouth. Lou responded, keeping pace with Pat. It wasn't as fast and violent an embrace as the ones previous but the passion they built between them was blistering. Lou felt like something was being dragged out of her as Pat's tongue slid over her own. There was an underlying tenderness in their kiss that she hadn't expected. She felt the sudden need to be much closer to the woman beneath her and so dragged her mouth reluctantly away from Pat's, breathing heavily. She looked into Pat's eyes, smiling and languid, somewhat triumphant, and felt a pull in her lower belly.

"Okay…" Lou said a little uncertainly, her eyes tracing Pat's features. Her captive smiled and twisted her hips slightly beneath Lou's weight.

"Just making a point." The brunette bit her cheek to keep from laughing at the look on Lou's face and arched her eyebrows, cheekily. _Get on with it_.

"Up." Louise smiled, despite her authoritative tone. She untucked the dark grey tank top from Pat's belt and lifted it up and over complying arms, tossing it on top of her own discarded shell. She looked down at the view before her, swallowing audibly. Knowing a Cheshire Cat grin was bound to be spreading across Pat's face at her pause, Lou dropped her head quickly to the inviting collar bone below her. Nipping at the skin there, she quickly moved to the nearby pulse point, sucking gently. Satisfied with Pat's answering gasp, Lou licked and nipped her way up the con's neck to give her a sweet, searing kiss.

Lou pushed Pat back down onto the pillow, giving her several small teasing kisses before pulling away again and eyeing her frustrated quarry. Pat growled and slid her hand around Lou's neck, pulling her down roughly for a bruising embrace. She bit Lou's lower lip and smiled when the older woman moaned into her mouth. Shaking herself free of Pat's hold, Lou smirked slyly. Licking a trail down the con's neck and between her breasts, she paused a moment. She wanted to strip Pat of her navy bra and spend a good few hours teasing, licking and sucking just there but the constant shifting of the hips beneath her told her that now was not the time.

Sliding down Pat's stomach, Lou placed open mouthed kisses around her navel. Reaching the cool metal buckle of the con's belt, she quickly undid it and pulled the leather out from under Pat's hips. She eyed the belt for a moment, thinking of all the things she could use it for to make Pat scream but decided, with a wink to her willing captive, that extra bondage could wait. She dropped the belt off the side of the bed and undid the button on Pat's jeans, dragging the zipper down with her teeth. A low groan reverberated through Pat's body as Lou pulled down the frustrated woman's jeans, underwear and all. She heard Pat's boots hit the floor and smiled at her anticipation. Lou ignored her final goal for a moment, pulling the layers of denim and cotton all the way down over Pat's feet, leaving them in pile on the floor.

Lou settled herself between Pat's legs and watched as the younger woman rolled her hips, waiting for a touch that wasn't forthcoming. Lou smirked as Pat growled, licked an inch of inner thigh as Pat clenched her fists. Taking pity on her, Lou moved forward and freed a hand to trace Pat's hip bones and down to test her readiness. She slipped two fingers into the soaking wet and chuckled as Pat swore.

"Fucking hell, Lou!" The con snaked her left hand up to grasp the metal rail behind her head, bucking her hips once in search of further contact. Lou slid up Pat's body, leaving her hand where it was, and kissed her hard on the mouth. She wasn't prepared for the onslaught of energy from the woman below her and had to battle for dominance with lips, tongue and teeth. As she broke away, Pat moaned a quick 'Jesus' and Lou lowered her mouth to her partner's ear.

"I should make you beg," she whispered, smiling at the whimper she heard in reply, "but… I'm… nicer… than… that." With each word, her fingers stroked in and out of Pat's body, eliciting a series of groans that set Lou aflame. Pressing a quick kiss to Pat's neck, she moved back down between her prisoner's legs, keeping her strokes even. Lou lowered her head to find Pat's swollen clit, flicking it several times with her tongue.

"Christ." Pat gasped, tangling her fingers in Lou's honeyed hair. The Deputy Governor continued to play with her charge, licking and nipping and scraping at the sensitive flesh with her tongue and teeth. As Pat's breathing became more laboured, Lou couldn't help herself. She sucked the brunette's clit between her lips and then bit down hard, drawing a scream out of her partner.

Lou worked her way up Pat's body, smoothing her hands over the shaking flesh, and kissing her back into reality. She stopped suddenly and sat up, looking to the door. A groan from Pat brought her eyes back down and she gave the younger woman a slightly superior smile before climbing off her lover. She felt fingers slide down the back of her jeans, pulling her back towards the bed. She sat down, a little off balance, and felt hands slip around her waist.

"Where are you going?" Pat's voice cracked in her ear and Lou felt her smile into her hair. She allowed herself one moment's appreciation for the warm arms around her and a small shudder of pleasure as she felt Pat nuzzle against her neck. She unwrapped Pat's arms and stood, pulling her top from under the pile on the floor. As she shimmied into it, she noticed Pat pull the duvet over her naked half, looking confused.

"You were somewhere else. Hold on a minute…" Louise paused in finger combing her hair. Somewhere far below, a gate clanged shut and keys sounded in the metal lock. Pat's eyes widened and Lou nodded, grabbing her glasses from atop the cupboard and slipping them on. She went to the mirror and checked her hair and lipstick. Pat crawled to the end of the bed and retrieved her underwear, pulling them on underneath the duvet. Lou gave her a sardonic look in the mirror and Pat poked her tongue out, which made them both smile. Lou picked up her leather jacket, dropped unceremoniously in the doorway, and pulled it on as she moved over to the bed. Pat twisted a finger through each belt loop at the front of Lou's jeans and pulled her closer as the Wing Gov did up her jacket.

"You don't think you're getting away with that, do you?" She smiled as she spoke, letting her fingers wander across thighs still maddeningly covered in denim. Lou leant down and kissed her gently, pulling back slowly to look over Pat's face.

"Of course not. I'll be back at lights out for round two." Pat grinned and kissed Lou again, with a little more vigour. Their goodbye was interrupted by a faint but approaching voice calling irritably up the landings.

"Louise!" There was no mistaking that brogue and Pat had to stifle her laughter as Lou cursed.

"Jesus Christ, Joy." She leaned forward for a kiss. As she moved to leave, Pat dragged her back and kissed her again, smiling into her mouth.

"I can't believe you fucked me with your boots still on." she whispered, grinning. Lou smirked in reply and kissed her for the last time before breaking away and walking across the cell. She winked at Pat as she closed the green metal door, locking it. Joy Masterton was just rounding the banister at the top of the staircase when Lou turned, straightening her jacket.

"There you are, Louise. Where have you been?" Lou sighed and tried to keep the grin off her face. She approached the number one with a controlled half smile, hoping her jacket was zipped high enough to cover the beginnings of bruises she expected on her neck.

"Just tucking Kerrigan in, Joy." She passed the frowning Governing Governor and started down the stairs. She smiled upwards, raising her eyebrows.

"Come on then. No rest for the wicked."


End file.
